Dance For Me
by Musaga
Summary: La vida dentro de una Académia de Ballet.Serena, bailarina de ballet, quiere un hijo pero su novio Darien no puede dárselo,¿inseminación?...Seiya bailarín coqueto e irresponsable,no desea hijos, pero es el candidato perfecto.


**Saludos a todos los lectores, de nuevo yo con este nuevo fic ¡espero les guste!**

**Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenece**

* * *

**Compañía de Ballet Kounov**

**(Nueva York)**

Se detuvo unos instantes mirando el nombre de la Academia de ballet a la que llegó hace ocho años, era el sueño de toda joven el poder tener una audición en esa compañía, sueño que después se convertía en honor si es que eras aceptada, tal como le sucedió a ella. Serena es una joven bailarina de ballet, tiene veinticinco años, gracias a su talento prometedor logró conseguir su primer protagónico a la edad de 18 años. Sumamente distraída algo raro en una bailarina.

Su rostro es pequeño y afilado, conserva rasgos de una adolescente, lo que le brinda una aire dulce e inocente, rubia, su cabello llega a mitad de espalda generalmente lo lleva en dos coletas, salvo en ensayos y presentaciones que debe recogerlo por completo. Su cuerpo es perfectamente armonioso, realmente tiene una silueta envidiable. La joven es del gusto de muchos bailarines, sin embargo esta comprometida con el bailarín principal de la Compañía, Darien Chiba.

Serena echo un último vistazo a la fachada del lugar, increíble había llegado temprano y se le hiso tarde viendo el nombre de la Academia, corrió por los pasillos, sin no se equivocaba, Yaten estaría como energúmeno ante su retraso.

-¡Serena por dios no corras! ¡Esos pies valen millones!- la aludida giró su rostro para contemplar a quien le gritaba, era el señor Garayan Ivanov uno de los dueños de la Compañía, el otro era un tal Kou. Garayan es un hombre de edad madura, posee una complexión de aspecto regordete, algunas canas pintan su cabellera.

-¡Se me hace tarde, Yaten seguro esta furioso!- dijo sin parar la tremenda carrera que había pegado, empujo a una cuantas personas, alguna se molestaban por el descuido, otras sonreían ante la espontaneidad de la chica.

-Esa niña no cambia ¿verdad Haruka?- su mirada siguió a Serena hasta que la rubia desapareció en el ascensor, Haruka sonrió a su preciosa compañera de cabellera aguamarina.

-Si esa niña cambiara Michiru, no sería mi persona favorita- y los dos caminaron al mismo ascensor que segundo antes Serena había abordado.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

-Lo siento Yaten, lo siento mucho en verdaaaaaad- pobre mujer, exhalaba tan rápido que amenazaba con consumir todo el aire del salón de practicas, unos ojos verdes la miraban con desdén.

-Es desgastante recordarte que llegas tarde, así que no diré nada esta vez, pero después no preguntes por que el protagónico no será tuyo- ella bajo la mirada, no había duda que era un excelente bailarina, pero también solía ser distraída y eso no era bien visto por algunos compañeros.

-Además, no creo que te interese mucho el papel, después de todo Chiba tampoco estará en ella, al menos no como protagónico- se encogió de hombros y lanzó una mirada retadora, Serena se extraño pues todos sabían que Darien llevaría el rol principal y seguramente ella también.

-¿De que hablas Yaten? Creí que Darien…-

-Pues creíste mal Serena, mi hermano menor será el encargado, no hay nadie mejor que el para el papel-

Ella bufó –No lo creo, Darien es el mejor de esta compañía, seguramente tu hermano "compro" su papel, sólo por ser el hijo de uno de los dueños de la compañía, pero Garayan no lo permitirá, estoy segura-

.Di lo que quieras niña, mi hermano no necesita demostrar nada, ya lo veras, y Chiba no es ni la mitad de bueno que yo, así que no tiene nada que hacer con mi hermano- su sonrisa era soberbia pura, nada extraño en el peli plateado quien era conocido por su petulante forma de ser.

-Claro que n…-

-Fuera de mi clase- dijo presumido, haciendo un ademan igual de despreciativo. Se sintió humillada, no había nada que pudiera hacer, ese tipo era un engreído, el más temible de los profesores junto con Haruka aunque el castaño era coreógrafo.

-¡Que!-

-Adiós- sin siquiera mirarla Yaten la despidió y siguió dando su clase.

Ella caminó con paso firme a la puerta del salón, cuando Yaten decía "fuera" eso se hacía, no había poder humano que lo hiciera desistir.

-Ahh todo por mi bocota, además a mi que me importa si su hermano compro su puesto o no, finalmente es su compañía a la que ridiculizará.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Compañía de Ballet Kounov**

**(Rusia)**

-Plie, relevé, plie, relevé, reverencia carrera… ¡plie releve, no relevé plie!- el castaño suspiro ante la distracción de oído por parte del grupo que tenia en frente.- ¡Como pretenden ir a la Compañía de Nueva York y competir con Serena o Michiru si no pueden seguir indicaciones tan simples!- golpeo su frente.

-¿Problemas con tu grupo?- pregunto un joven pelinegro de larga cabellera con sonrisa radiante, poseedor de uno ojos color zafiro que emanaban un brillo de alegría total.

-No responderé a una pegunta innecesaria, la respuesta la tienes ante tus ojos, Seiya-

-Taiki no seas tan duro, seguro están cansadas- Les guiño el ojo a las presentes,

-Cuando tu entrenas jamás sientes cansancio, por que disfrutas lo que haces, el ballet es tu vida, estas señoritas cuando hicieron la audición juraban y perjuraban que cuando entraran darían todo de si, en especial tu Kakyuu- la miró con reproche.

-Desde arriba Kayuu… un dos tres, plie, relevé, plie, relevé échappé …no! Que horrendo échappé, ¡esos talones van arriba!- Seiya rió por lo bajo para después salir de aquel lugar, le informaron de una junta a la cual debía asistir así que ahí se dirigía, seguro era para hablar sobre su partida de Rusia.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Compañía de Ballet Kounov**

**(Nueva York)**

Serena permanecía sentada a la orilla de una fuente, pensaba en todo y nada a la vez, principalmente su mente la ocupaba Darien, tenían dos años de relación, y bueno ella dejaría el ballet en el momento en que quedara embarazada, era algo que deseaba con muchas ganas, pues hace un mes una amiga suya de nombre Molly murió en un accidente y lo último que dijo antes de morir, es que se arrepentía de no haber tenido un hijo.

Desde entonces ella se juro no morirse sin tener la dicha de dar a luz a un bebe, pero el problema radicaba en que Darien no podía dárselo, y quizá esos estaba menguando su relación con el. Bueno ya encontraría la solución a sus problemas, muy cerca de ella caminaba un castaño de atractivo físico.

-Me entere que Yaten te corrió de su clase-

-Haruka… si, el muy pedante lo hiso, sólo por que insinué que su hermano no era buen bailarín- con sus dedos dibujaba círculos en la superficie del agua, se sentía insegura, triste, caray era un manojo de sentimientos.

-No lo justifico pero dudar del talento del menor de los Kou es como ser una Top Model y no conocer el prestigio de estupendos diseñadores, ese tipo esta en los mas altos estándares en el ballet, obtiene papeles de solista hasta con los ojos cerrados, detesto al tipo pero tiene la gracia de una sílfide y la agilidad de un tigre en sus ejecuciones- hablaba secamente, pero para Serena no resultaba incomodo, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Eso he oído, pero hasta esos rumores puede ser comprados-

-Tengo cara de persona mentirosa- arqueo una ceja y la miro ofendido.

-No, perdón, no quise decir eso- algo estaba mal con la ojiazul, ella no era de dar respuestas breves, por lo general hablaba y hablaba, no daba mucha oportunidad a los demás, ahora se encontraba hasta cierto punto ausente.

-¿Qué te sucede? Te notó extraña, acaso ¿tiene que ver con la conversación que tuvimos que interrumpir la otra vez?- ella asintió –Problemas con Chiba- más que pregunta fue una afirmación por parte del coreógrafo

-Yo… ah quiero un bebé, pero yo… bueno el no, y –la rubia jugaba con sus dedos a la par que un sonrojo enmarcaba sus mejillas.

-Dilo de una vez- dijo impaciente el muchacho.

-El no puede darme un hijo por que… ahm tiene un problema- Con su cabeza señalaba insistentemente el bajo vientre de su acompañante, al principio el joven no entendió, hasta que después de unos segundos entendió todo.

-Oh entiendo… jajajajaja no puede ser- la ojiazul frunció el ceño ante la reacción de burla de Haruka el lo noto y en seguida se disculpo por su falta de respeto. –Discúlpame linda pero no pude evitarlo, el toda masculinidad y v con lo que sale-

-Pero el problema es que yo deseo con todo mi corazón un bebé-

-Eso no es un problema, tu opción es una inseminación artificial- ella negó

-Claro que es un problema, en una ocasión se lo mencione y tal parece que lo ofendí o lo hice sentir mal, peor aún quizá las dos juntas, aunque me molesta, es decir nunca dije que me metería con otro hombre para quedar embarazada-

-Que ser tan inconsciente pero yo diría ¡demonios! Garayan te quería ver en su oficina, a eso venia en realidad a avisarte-

-¿Para que?- genial lo que le faltaba, que la regañaran.

-Es una junta, al parecer vendrán bailarines de la Academia que Garayan y Kou tienen en Rusia- comento sin darle mucha importancia.

-No entiendo mucho de que hablas- entrecerró los ojos y rasco su cabeza.

-Si vas a la junta te enteraras y entenderás lo que a mi no, vamos se nos hace tarde-

-¿Más?- rió jovial.

**Compañía de Ballet Kounov**

**(Rusia)**

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina donde sería la junta, se topo en repetidas ocasiones con bailarinas que sin ningún pudor le lanzaban ofertas tentadoras, pero francamente no le interesaba ninguna, todas ellas era iguales; deseaba con todas sus ganas una relación estable, pero muchos podían confundir su coquetería con su dignidad, ¡por los dioses! No era un gigoló pero tampoco se veía como un padre de familia.

El era considerado como un chico sumamente alegre, desinhibido, espontaneo, ocurrente, tierno y divertido entre muchas otras virtudes que volvían loca a cualquier mujer, pero eso era justamente lo que el menos deseaba "una mujer cualquiera"

-Bahhh eso no existe y menos en un lugar como este atascado de divas- paso sus manos detrás de su nuca, luego de algunos pasos por fin llegó a la dichosa oficina.

-¡Caray! La crema y nata del ballet, envídienme todos je- ni hablar, esos amargados tenían la peculiaridad de nunca reírse de sus chistes, ni siquiera Taiki que era su sangre.

-Bueno si tan halagado te sientes por que no procuras ser más puntual y responsable, con eso quedaría demostrado que al menos nos tienes algo de respeto- algo era seguro, esas platicas como podían darle dolor de cabeza, por que todos veían al ballet como disciplina en su máxima expresión, realmente una calamidad.

-Si, para la próxima intentare llegar antes, y a que se debe esta reunión-curioso, también odiaba que le gente desperdiciara tiempo en palabrería innecesaria, pero odiaba más que lo miraran como si de una niño pequeño se tratara, mmm ahora que lo pensaba odiaba muchas cosas ¡carajo! El era el amargado, vaya ironía de la vida, rió ante sus pensamientos. –Detesto sus miradas reprobatorias, no soy un pequeño al que tengan que andar correteado y regañando, soy un hombre hecho y derecho un hombre muy guapo por cierto.

Si Seiya odiaba a los directivos y demás, ellos lo detestaban por el descaro que a veces tenia es muchacho, su talento nadie lo dudaba, pero en ocasiones tenia actitudes desquiciantes, llegaba aturdir con su ego desmedido, pero siendo honestos la alegría de ese joven se extrañaba cuando no acudía a los ensayos.

-Como bien sabes, eres un mal necesario Seiya…- decía una mujer de larga cabellera negra, coreógrafa de la academia, Setsuna era su nombre; le tenia un gran afecto al ojiazul quien por cierto sonreía fascinantemente ante el comentario de Setsuna. –y por lo tanto te necesitamos para un proyector importantísimo, donde por primera vez en la historia del Ballet Kounov, ambas academia se unirán, y tu eres parte esencial, en dos horas sale nuestro vuelo a Nueva York-

-¿Y si no quisiera ir?- arqueo una ceja.

-Sería una pena que trabajaras sin ganas, por que si no lo has notado no te estamos preguntando, es una orden jovencito-

-¿Con quien compartiré créditos? Seguro con Tsukino ¿no es así?- decía con curiosidad, había odio maravillas de la joven, tanto físicas como artísticas, fracamente su físico le valia, pero el arte es otra cosa.

-Mmm por cortesía y diplomacia, Serena y Kakyuu "competirán" por el papel-

-Es decir ¿si Kakyuu es mejor que la tal Serena será suyo el papel?- los presentes asintieron –Ok es un hecho, los protagonistas seremos Tsukino y yo- algunos sintieron pena ajena ante el frio comentario de Seiya donde calificaba a la pelirroja como poca competencia para Serena, y sin decir nada más salió de la oficina, dejando con el orgullo pisoteado a su eterna enamorada.

**Compañía de Ballet Kounov**

**(Nueva York)**

La mayoría de los alumnos habían ido a dormirse desde hace algunas horas, pero ella seguía ensayando, últimamente tenía problemas con su pierna derecha la cual no le daba el suficiente apoyo y como consecuencia sentía tambalearse en sus ejecuciones. Practicó un poco algunas piruetas, según los críticos las mejores piruetas salían de sus piernas, eso la hacia feliz pues era como tener una recompensa a sus incesantes ensayos. El calor comenzaba a causar estragos, así que se encaminó al enorme ventanal y corrió la puerta del balcón para que el aire le diera el consuelo que necesitaba. Siguió con su rutina mientras la luna se filtraba por la ventana, alumbrando y embelleciendo sus movimientos.

8-8-8-8-8-8

Estúpido vuelvo, lo único que deseaba era llegar a la habitación indicada y descansar lo suficiente, no era nada sencillo aguantar un vuelo de tantas horas. –A ver… mmm sala de proyecciones, auditorio, lo que me faltaba estoy perdido, donde estarán los condenados dormitorios mañana mismo me quejaré- caminó y caminó hasta que a lo lejos al final del pasillo pudo divisar una tenue luz. –Bendita sea mi suerte, que bueno que hay gente extraña despierta a estas horas- se detuvo en la puerta a punto de decir algo, pero el habla dejo de funcionar, su vista fue lo único que seguía funcionando a la vez que veia a una rubia bailarina, sacudió su cabeza alejado el estado de ensimismamiento en que había caído.

La joven tocaba su cuerpo de forma lenta y suave, seguro practicaba una serie de movimientos necesarios para una coreografía. Ella hiso un gesto de sagrado, quizá no le gusto su interpretación y de nueva cuenta intento los mismos movimientos.

-Quizá si yo te ayudara con esos movimientos te saldría mejor- sin el menor rastro de cordura dejó salir sus palabras, acompañadas de esa endemoniada sonrisa que se volvía irresistible.

8-8-8-8-8-8

Practicaba su expresión corporal, no le costaba trabajo era bastante buena pero todo le gustaba con total perfección, deseaba movimiento creíbles y naturales, el primer intento fallo, y el segundo… se vio interrumpido por una voz masculina desconocida que para acabarla de arruinar había soltado un comentario poco cordial y atrevido, volteo molesta a punto de gritar e insultar al patán.

-¿Perdón?-

* * *

**¡Hola que tal! ¿Qué opinan? Deseo de verdad que la idea de este fic sea de su agrado, no se pero la idea llegó de golpe y no pude evitar levantarme de mi cama y correr a escribirla. Nos vemos pronto! Besos!**


End file.
